


Очарованный

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Алек оказывается в руках Асмодея во время событий книги «Город Небесного Огня»





	Очарованный

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Предупреждения: кинк на кровь, неграфичная обнаженка, упоминается возможность изнасилования  
> Примечание 1: все персонажи, оказавшиеся обнаженными, являются совершеннолетними  
> Примечание 2: написано на заявку с инсайда: «Асмодей/Алек. Это все, что я прошу»

Он выглядит великолепно.

Бледная кожа, обтянутая темными жгутами неразрушимых уз, кажется почти белоснежной. Волосы практически черные в тусклом свете пурпурного солнца, а глаза яркие, блестящие, точно драгоценные камни.

В них сияет ненависть.

Он обнажен, и сильные мышцы, напряженные из-за неудобной позы: руки подняты над головой, а ноги едва касаются пола — перекатываются и еле заметно дрожат. Из приоткрытого рта слышится тяжелое, немного хриплое дыхание — из-за пересохшего горла каждый вздох дается с трудом и причиняет скорее боль, чем облегчение.

Предвкушать глупо, тем более для демона его ранга, но Асмодей предвкушает. Кончики пальцев еле-еле подрагивают от желания впиться в плоть нефилима, расчертить его тело замысловатым первобытным узором, а потом наблюдать, как алые капли делают облик совершенным.

Они провели один на один несколько дней: хрупкий полуангел и охваченный нездоровым любопытством демон. Поначалу это не более чем скука: понять, разобрать, разложить по полочкам, что же в нем такого особенного, что уникального, что собственный нерадивый сын так очарован.

Теперь он понимает.

Нефилим не кричит, когда Асмодей вспарывает кожу острыми когтями. Единственный звук, все-таки срывающийся с губ смертного, — длинный судорожный вздох, почти стон, глубокий и низкий, смешанный с хрипом и свистом. И это почти музыка.

Он ведет руками дальше, пристально наблюдая, как темные струйки крови сбегают из ран, подчиняясь ровному биению сердца; слизывает красную суть жизни с собственных когтей, а затем и с тела нефилима и удовлетворенно наблюдает, как тот дергается, пытаясь уйти от касания.

Интересно.

В глазах смертного — настоящий пожар. Хаос. Дикая смесь из ненависти, ярости и упрямства, приправленная острыми росчерками боли и ледяным спокойствием. Будто вулкан, спящий под тоннами хрустящего снега.

Потрясающе.

Кровавые капли пачкают ягодицы и сбегают вниз по длинным ногам, и Асмодей чувствует странное возбуждение. Ему не хочется взять нефилима — хотя он мог бы. Это слишком просто. Сломать сопротивление физическому вторжению, раздвинуть ноги, погрузиться во влажное горячее нутро, грубо двигаться, причиняя невероятную боль, вбиваться вновь и вновь, практически выворачивая наизнанку, а потом наполнить своим семенем, что будет обжигать внутренности даже часы спустя. Слишком легко.

Куда сильнее он рвется к более недоступному — душе. Сейчас он как никогда понимает сына — этот человек действительно силен, прекрасен в своем сиянии и спокоен даже всего в одном шаге от падения в бесконечную пропасть. Кажется, это так просто: пробудить в нем отвращение, отчаяние, заставить кричать, столкнуть вниз, где его уже давно ждут замершие в ожидании огни преисподней, но он все еще принадлежит свету, ловко балансируя на грани. 

Это раздражает.

Даже, пожалуй, бесит.

Но слишком привлекает, чтобы оставить без внимания.

И потом, почему бы и нет? Семья нефилима склонилась перед сыном Лилит, что играет ими точно марионетками в кукольном театре. Магнус заперт в недрах Эдома, обреченный медленно сходить с ума в пустоте, где нет ни света, ни тени, ни дуновения ветра. 

А значит, голубоглазый полностью принадлежит ему.


End file.
